


Seeing Things

by torchwood221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchwood221b/pseuds/torchwood221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall John sees someone who's already dead at the Yard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Things

**Author's Note:**

> Kriskenshin asked for Richard Brook in a cop uniform at New Scotland Yard

John and Greg still went for a pint from time to time after Sherlock’s death but the army doctor never once came by New Scotland Yard after that fateful day. Greg always assumed that the yard held too many memories for John, memories he thought the man simply wanted to put behind him and so he stayed away. It wasn’t until three years later when Sherlock returned from the dead that Greg learned the real reason why John avoided the yard; after he’d given his statement about Sherlock’s suicide he’d accidentally run into a uniformed officer who was the spitting image of one Richard Brook.

John spent the entire cab ride home thinking about his encounter with the officer. It couldn’t have been Moriarty, Moriarty was lying dead on a slab in the morgue at Bart’s but deep down he knew it was him. What had Sherlock said at Baskerville? Once you’ve eliminated the impossible whatever remains however improbable must be true. When the impossible was eliminated John was left pondering several improbable options - either the real Jim Moriarty wasn’t dead, he had an identical twin who worked at the yard (and wasn’t remotely evil) or watching his best friend commit suicide had sent him off the deep end and he was seeing things.

Until the day Sherlock came back from the dead John believed the latter of those improbable options.


End file.
